Assasin's way
by Neava Kaeth
Summary: Bella is the best assassin in the world. She is not human and neither are most of the things she kills. See what happens along the journey of her life told in this way. Bella not like sh is in the book. I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT! Enjoy...
1. Chapter 1

Assassin's Way

**This is a new story that me and my brother came up with now I'm letting you see it.**

**xNK :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Assassins Way**

**Peter x Char**

**Esme x Carlisle **

**Emmett x Rose**

**Alice x ?**

**Edward x ?**

**Bella x Jasper**

**Jake x Angela**

**Alec x Leah**

**Jane x Paul**

**I do not in any way own Twilight or any of it's characters, but I do own this plot and any characters I see fit in adding to it.**

** (pics of outfits and other things)**

**BPOV**

My fingers flowed across the smooth black and white Ivory of my Baby Grand. It had been so long since I had been in Forks it was my favorite of the piano's that I had. I had many homes around the world after being around for thousands of years. I took a deep breath and inhaled as the stress of life floated away. I had two companions that traveled with me Peter and Charlotte Whitlock, I had met them around a hundred years ago, we instantly clicked and now we are family and travel together. I heard them come closer to my room where all my instruments are kept, they seem to be the only ones that can touch my instruments and not bother me. Charlotte pulled out my electric violin and Peter my guitar, they never bought their own they just used mine. They blended with my melody and the room was filled with beautiful music. The song ended and the notes floated in the air.

"Its been a while since you got lost like that B." Peter stated. I smiled at him and nodded. It had been a long time I usually wasn't that lost in the music.

"I just feel that this place is different Pete." I replied. Char smiled and us as we talked she was at first jealous of our moments until I told her that I had basically no family, she then understood that he was my brother and she my sister in every way.

"Come on girly we have to go for a ride so that you are ready for tomorrow." Char said as she walked out of my room to change after putting away my violin. Peter quickly put my guitar away and followed her. I got dressed on a strapless black top that had a frill hanging down the front. I pulled on a pair of black leather pants and my leather black jacket that was studded. Then I placed my wing charm necklace around my neck. My eye makeup was a metallic gray and it looked like there were water droplets I then placed my pair of aviators on and slid on my studded bracelets around my wrists. My shoes were black combat boots. Then I walked downstairs to find Char. She was standing with Peter at the door making out. She was wearing a black t-shirt a pair of black leather skinny jeans and a riding vest that was black and purple. Her jacket hung on the hook next to the door and her gloves were hanging out of her back pocket. Her boots were similar to mine but they had studs. I cleared my throat and they broke apart smiling.

"Lets go Char, Peter you want to call Jake and tell him that we are going to meet him on the rez in an hour? Oh and make sure the whole pack is there." I said, he nodded and we went to the garage. I got on my ducati monster and pulled on my jet black helmet. I didn't really need it but it was the law so here we are. Char jumped on my blue ninja and pulled on a colorful fox helmet. We drove out of the garage and headed to do a parameter check around our land, we had made our own trails over the years. We made our rounds quickly and raced toward the rez. We were met by Peter at the boundary between Forks and La Push he jumped on with Char and we rode to Jake's house. We were met in the front yard by Jake and Angela.

Jake was wearing a pair of queen of darkness black cargo shorts, that were a gift from me and a graphic tee that made me laugh at the saying. Keep calm and carry on. He was sporting a pair of Nike shoes and the pack bracelet. Angela quickly shoved him out of her way making him stumble down the steps in the front of the house, she was wearing a pair of jeans that were bleached with holes and a white shirt and a brown vest with a pair of gray wedge boots. From her ears a pair of dangle earnings that looked like wolf charms. Her wolf wedding ring was on her finger and a turquoise pendent hung at her neck with a wolf head charm on it. She ran at me with all her might and jumped into my open arms with a squeal.

"Hello Angie." I said.

"Iz it has been too long." She replied. I nodded it had been five years of no contact and having to stay away from part of my family because some crazy bitch in Mexico wanted to start WW3 and have vampires on one side. I think not, so as of this moment she (as in her head) was buried in my sweet Texas home's back yard about fifty feet deep and her body in the court yard of the Volturi.

"So what is new around here Jake?" I asked as Angie attacked Char.

"Some freaky Sparkly-pires in town a family I guess group of seven. Three male two female." Jake replied. I nodded, guess there was something to go check out tomorrow after "school". Why Peter signed us up I have no clue, but his "_feelings_" told him we needed to so we will.

"Awesome, hate to cut this short, but ass hat over there signed us up for school so I have to go get ready. School starts at eight thirty and I would like some sleep and it is already midnight." I sighed. Jake laughed and we said our goodbyes. As we were getting onto our bikes jake shouted at us.

"Peter now I really know who wears the pants in your relationship! It's Char cause she is driving and your riding!" He yelled. Char and I burst out laughing while Peter grumbled as we drove away.

**-AW- AW-Time Skip- next morning-AW-AW-AW-AW-**

After resting and taking a shower I got ready for my own personal hell, High School. I wanted to show off a little, so I pulled out one of my favorite outfits. First I put on my white corset that had black ribbing and ribbon on the bottom and on the top that came to the center into a bow. Then I pulled on a blue plaid pleated micro mini skirt. Then I curled my hair in medium curls so that I could have a nice hair due for the day. I pulled out my mascara and eyeliner and shaded my eyes darkly, I also put on bright red lipstick to make my lips pop. My jewelery was next a black lace bracelet that had a ring attached by a small chain I placed it on my right wrist. Then on my left hand I placed my ring set of claw rings that I have had for a long time. Then there was my pentagram earrings so my head wasn't out of left out of having jewelery. My nails were painted to look like they had tiny spikes on them, that was thanks to Char. I pulled on a pair of shoes to match that were black pumps made by a dear friend named Christian Louboutin. I pulled my Iphone off the charger and placed on my paint the town red cover. I pulled on my cropped leather jacket and a gray fedora that had black ribbon around it. I walked towards the garage so that I could drive my baby.

My baby is a 1967 Ford Mustang Fastback Pit viper. It is jet black with two white racing stripes going up the hood and over the top of the car. I slid in the passenger seat and saw Char and Peter walk into the garage and get into Peters car. Peter drove a 1969 Dodge R/T Charger, in black as he put it. We raced to school so that we could get our schedules.

**Peter POV**

Char and I drove to school so that we could meet Iz's mate. Sure she didn't know that was the reason we were here for, but it would be a great surprise for her. Iz had said to dress to impress so Char picked out our outfits for today. I was wearing a simple outfit, well that is what she said any way. I was wearing a Star Wars T- shirt that had Yoda on it. With a saying that said "much to learn you still have," I love Yoda. He was my hero. Plus Iz called me Yoda with my knower power. Then I wore gray denim jeans and a pair of chucks.

My beautiful mate Char wore a purple tank top, with a black and white plaid shirt rolled up to the elbows so that her fore arms would show. She wore a pair of dark blue skinny jeans that were fashionably ripped, and her favorite platform shoes. Her jewelry consisted of a silver bracelet. She had in simple stud earrings that were amethyst with tiny diamonds surrounding them. Then she wore her wedding ring that was three amethyst stones and several diamond accents set in a simple silver band. She also wore a silver beret.

I did not know who her mate was going to be, but I did know that this is where she would meet him, and it was going to be a struggle to make her mate see that she was his. I smiled at Char as we pulled into a parking spot next to Iz.

**Iz POV**

The stares of the people around us were natural to us, but that doesn't mean that I like some of the nasty looks that we get. Peter and Char wrapped an arm around each other signifying that they are not available to the public. I dare say that if any of the humans here are to try and ask me on a date I'll eat them. People say that I am a monster when I feed, this is because I have to eat their essence and I eat their soul as well. This makes the body look mummified and that is how I feed to stay alive. Usually it is people who will not be missed, the scum of the world, rapists, murderers, and so on although there are the people that I come across and can not help but eat and it puts me in a depression for a short amount of time.

The woman at the front administrative desk was a portly woman. She had an air of smugness to her. I didn't like the smell of superiority that she gave off as she looked at us.

"Hello Darlings how may I help you?" she asked staring at Peter. Okay pedophile lady. I stepped in front of Peter, so that she would focus on me and leave him be.

"This is Peter Whitlock. We are Charlotte and Isabella Lefu." I stated, she huffed and glared at me.

"These are the papers that you will need to have the teachers sign and hand them back to me at the end of the day." She snapped. Yep I'm going to eat her... Peter smirked at me and nodded. Then she handed me another stack of papers.

"The second stack you can have your parents sign and then return them to me, and here is your new schedules." she stated. Char glared at her.

"It will be impossible to have parents sign these since we are emancipated minors Mrs. who ever you are, but we will be sure to fill out what you need." Char growled out. The woman looked shocked at the outburst from Char.

"Also I would refrain from eying my brother Peter, his girlfriend my sister will not take it lightly." I stated as I walked out the door. I heard a gasp leave her lips as the door of the office closed.

"Iz you really should eat her, it has been a couple of weeks since you have eaten anyway." Char murmured as she snuggled into Peter. I looked at our schedules as we walked to the first class of the day that we had.

** Peter Char Iz/Bella**

Class 1 AP History AP History AP History

Room 501 501 501

**Building 5 5 5**

Class 2 Gym Art AP Chemistry

Room Gymnasium 802 403

**Building 9 8 4**

Class 3 Art Gym Gym

Room 802 Gymnasium Gymnasium

**Building 8 9 9**

Class 4 AP English AP English AP English

Room 204 204 204

**Building 2 2 2**

LUNCH LUNCH LUNCH LUNCH

Room Cafeteria Cafeteria Cafeteria

Building 1 1 1

Class 5 Free Free Free

Room - - -

**Building – – -**

Class 6 Band Band Band

Room 304 304 304

**Building 3 3 3**

"Well at least we have most classes together." Char stated. Peter and I nodded at her and headed towards building 5. As we entered the classroom the teacher and all of the students turned to us.

"Well it is nice of you to join us." The teacher stated.

"I'm sorry that we are late Mr..." I started.

"Mr. Fantastic." he stated. At that Peter's face turned red with the laughter that he was holding.

"Mr. Fantastic, but we were held back by the _wonderful_ woman that checked us in." I stated. A look of knowing came to his eyes and he nodded minutely. Apparently the woman bothered more than us.

"Very well take your seats. Peter you will be behind Mrs. Stanley, Charlotte you will be behind Mr. Hale and Isabella you will be behind Peter. Mrs. Stanley and Mr. Hale please raise your hand." Two pale hands raised one was slightly tanner than the other. The one that drew attention was Mr. Hale's it was the hand of a sparkly-pire. A low growl echoed through my chest. The males head shot up at us and a gasp left his lips.

"Pete, Char." He whispered. Char's eyes narrowed and she glared at him. Guess she is angry with him. Peter stiffened as he moved toward his seat.

"Major." Peter stated. Interesting this is their sire.

**(Time skip- after school)**

School sucked, I hate it. The Cullen family made the day interesting anyway. The glares that Peter and Char sent at Mr. Hale or Jasper were chilling. He kept trying to talk to them, but to no avail they were ignoring his very presence. We were walking to our cars so that we could leave, when I saw a blond human male touching _my_ car. A growl erupted in my throat, this made Peter and Char look for what I was angry at.

"Hay Blondie get away from my car NOW!" I yelled. The boy was startled and jumped away from the car. He looked at me with wide eyes and started to shake. I walked up to him and leaned up to his ear.

"If I see anyone who doesn't have permission to touch it, I will take it out of your ass. Got it?" I snarled. He nodded his head furiously and ran away from me. Peter put a hand on my shoulder to calm me. By this time there were no humans left in the parking lot.

"The Cullen's are staring." He stated. I turned and glared at them.

"What do you want?" I growled. Peter and Char dropped to their knees and bared their necks to me. This sent the "Major" into a furious rage.

"Captain, Lieutenant why are you cowering to this woman?" He asked voice dark.

"You will not talk to _my_ Captain or _my _ lieutenant unless they speak to you Major they belong to me." I snarled. His eyes grew darker with that statement.

"They belong to themselves, not to you bitch." The pixie stated. That lead to Peter's movements. He growled at her fighting with his beast to take control.

"Keep your snarky, remarks to yourself Pixie bitch we do belong to her she is our sister nothing more." Peter spat.

"Peter you will not speak to Alice in that manner it is rude." A copper headed male stated.

"Edward?" Asked the Major.

"Yes Jasper?" he replied.

"Shut the fuck up. And Jasper is not here right now, I am the Major." was the reply that he got.

"Jazzy come back to us darling. I hate seeing this monster out." Alice stated. At this she was grabbed around the neck.

"You will talk to me with respect you little brat, Jasper may not realize that you are not his mate but I do. I am not nor will I ever be your 'Jazzy'." Major replied. At this point the large male and the blond female fell to Char and Peter's position.

"Emmett, Rose rise from that position Jazzy won't hurt you. You are his family." Alice stated as she stared into the Major's eyes. Peter scoffed at her stupidity.

"Nah I think with what Jazz man told us we will stay where we are, but thanks anyway." Emmett spoke. Rose nodded in agreement.

"You will do well to follow in their footsteps, copper top." I stated. He glared at me.

"My name is Edward use it." he snarled. That statement flipped a switch inside me and I had him around the neck in seconds.

"Hear me now, Eddikins you will refrain from telling me what to do or next time the master bite will be heaven to you." I snarled. Then I bit into his collarbone and injected a small amount of my energy and venom, then I dropped him to the ground. He was writhing in agony on the ground where I dropped him.

"Rise pet." I stated. Edward did as he was told.

"Good pet." I smirked.

"What did you do to him." Alice screeched. I smiled as my energy flared around me. Peter whimpered at the flair.

"Alice dear, you should shut up before you die." I whispered. She snarled at my comment.

"You couldn't kill me if I tried, I have the most powerful vampires in my side that will kill you." she stated with a smirk. I laughed loudly at her comment.

"And who would help you?" I asked.

"The Volturi, of course." she said as though I should be afraid.

"Ah the brothers you say? Why don't you call them and ask about Iz Lefu. You can even use my cell, speed dial three." I said as I handed her my Iphone. She nodded and took my phone.

**Cauis POV**

My brothers and I were sitting in our thrones and waited for something to do. When my cell phone rang. I answered without looking at the caller ID.

"What?" I answered.

"Ah Master Cauis I am so glad to hear from you." the little prat Alice said. Good lord what have I done to get this treatment? Why didn't I check the caller ID?

"Alice what do you want?" I asked with a sigh. My brothers looked at me with humor in their eyes, they didn't like her either she liked to call all the time and beg us to change our outfits because they looked bad.

"I was wondering if you could tell me of a certain woman?" she asked. Great this should be drawn out.

"Who would this woman be Alice?" I asked tired of the conversation.

"An Isabella Lefu." she stated. I sat up from my slumped position.

"You have talked to Iz? Where is she? Can I talk to her?" I asked quickly.

"So you know her Cauis?" Alice asked.

"Yes I do! Where is she?" I asked with a snarl. My brothers were staring at me with interest.

"Yes, I would like you to kill her." Alice stated. I stood from my chair in anger.

"You WHAT?!" I roared. My anger making me see red. I then noticed Aro take my phone from me.

"Alice my dear where are you?" He asked. There was a click and Aro turned to me.

"We are to go to Forks, Washington." he stated.

"Guard be ready to leave in twenty minutes we are leaving to see Iz Lefu." He stated, cheers were heard from all over the castle. They all loved Iz very much and now after sixty years we get to see her again.

**Iz Pov**

The pixie like girl smirked at me and looked at her family.

"The Kings will be here tomorrow afternoon to take care of the problem that has arisen." she spoke to us.

" I bet they will... Come Peter, Char and my Pet we have things to do." I stated.

"Yes Master." My pet answered.

"Edward you are to come home with your family?" Alice said.

"No, I shall go with Master." he stated as he stood behind me.

"Alice you can't help him he is in her control." Jasper said. With that he turned from us and walked to a ducati and left. Well that was interesting now to call Cauis back

"Hello?" he asked, it sounded like he thought it would be Alice.

"Hello Cas." I replied.

"Iz! It is good to hear from you again." he murmured.

"Yes brother it is. I will look forward to seeing you tomorrow." I sighed. His chuckle sounded from the other side of the line. There then was a scuffle and a squeal.

"Izzy my sister how are you?" Jane asked.

"Good little sister, and you Jane?" I asked.

"Awesome, I have a feeling that my mate is going to find me soon. Oh and I get to see YOU!" she shouted. I laughed at her enthusiasm.

"Congratulations dear. Now get on the plane and come see me." I said.

**Yay it is done... now remember Bella is different from the others and it will be reviled in the next chapter.**

**Words 3713**

**sentances 276**

**pages 7**

**Until net time ^-^**


End file.
